Boiling Point
by Carlos De Valois
Summary: Darkness has given you one face, while in your own time, has decided that the best course of action is to make yourself another. Oh, I'm not discouraging you. I'm referring to myself. The devil can cite poems for his own purposes. And no plan is too big enough not to work. I'm going to make that spic pay for all he has done to me. More than he'll ever know. (Hyun's Dojo/RHG Fic)
1. Emergence

**Chapter 1: Emergence**

"For real? You just spent all my money? Just like that?"

"No! Of course not… Not without good reason as to why."

"Now come on, don't tell me that. You think I wouldn't be angry about this? Do you know how much I gave you? After all this time, I assumed you were just a good, trustworthy friend that I've lent money for you to spend. It's as if it were yours."

"Hey, look. You're ignoring me here. Just listen, I have my reasons, not lame excuses. I didn't think it was going like this. I never could conjure such an event in my mind. I had to spend it in a panicked frenzy. She was getting on to me. And… it made things worse when you find out. You can go ahead and hate me all you want… I suppose I deserve."

"I can't decide if I want to… You still hate her, right?"

"More like I despise her every being of her existence. I swear of it. Everything she stands for. Everything she's ever done. All those higher-ranking officers, claimed they gave their good word to her. And yet goes full-Autistic, spitting out lies of military and strategic talk, that doesn't make sense, and gets away with it."

"…Love blinding reason?"

"I highly doubt a thing to ever occur. Different motives are at play here. They have to be. I know she has distain for me (secretly and subtly conversed), in the back of her seedy mind. I'm unsure if she wants me completely gone, out of spite or whatnot. I want that position. I needed that. I deserved it, after all I had done. But she doesn't consider what others want, just how she can benefit from any given situation. Only wants things her way, like she's never always gotten her way. And she picked _him_ over _me_. _Him_! She's thinking up something if she picked her as a top priority. I scratched her back… how many times now? I've lost count."

"Sorry, I don't know who you're referring to. Who did she pick?"

"Someone similar to herself, a moron. Carlos, a southerner... Put simply he's a loser with a foreign accent. A guy who expertise is in numbers! Not fighting! He's got no girl for his own, which just raises speculation. He's definitely never commanded anyone into battle, but he will to the morgue. He knows warfare from books. Like history will repeat himself in this day and age. With all these duels going on, how the hell will that be possible? There's no gigantic cloud of darkness attempting to eat the world again, not the very least that I'm aware of. He's never even been in combat before. There has to be something going on, more than meets the idiotic naive eyes of this land. Not including you, of course. I'm going to get retired by a book-keeper. I tried to dig deeper into this, but she prepared for anyone coming. I had to sell certain items just to erase any suspicion off of me. This pussy who can't lick is now a Lieutenant. I'm going to get demoted to the flag bearer at this point."

"Woah… it's that bad for you. Sorry about that."

"No, don't pity me. You have better things to do in your life."

"Then care about yours?"

"It's not important right now. But still, there's nothing realistically that I can do. Except maybe ask her why, although that will backfire, knowing her. It's a curse, I say. A curse on me. Almost reaching for the top of the mountain, before someone comes along and breaks the surface beneath me, falling back halfway down. You have to kiss ass in this world to get anywhere, be beloved by everyone somehow, or just get plain lucky."

"If I may ask, how did you get into here in the first place?"

"Got plain lucky. They were hiring after low membership numbers (rather a rarity in these times), and this place was just asking for me. Without it, it'd be nothing. And she knows that. But she won't say it."

"Then, if you're this disgruntled, why don't you leave?"

"Quit? Now let's not rush things. I'm a patient man, keep in mind. I'm still here for a reason. Taking advantage of everything in this place. Take a look around. We have nearly the entire world at our disposal, kind of. By pretending to act loyal to her and everyone else close to her, that she trusts the most, they get rich, and greedy and selfish. When they've saved up enough, after a number of years, they can become their own masters of anyone else beneath them. Dying for their own interests. All leaders at as if the other members of their clans mean anything. They're all cannon fodder for the leader, so he or she can keep living like a kind, while the rest are corpses in the ground. Sure, they may form close bonds, but they are so fragile that they don't even realise it themselves."

"…I don't know. This… if what you say is true… how do you know this?"

"First-hand experience. I've seen clans come and go. More often than you think. It only takes a bad apple to spread the seed of disgust and turmoil to everyone. If you aren't aware, I was in one clan before this."

"I think you told me this before. Some time ago. The… Eloquence clan?"

"Not quite the correct name… it doesn't matter. Let me tell you, if you're unable to believe me. As sure as your name is definitely Willem, if I was indeed the bitch I would want to remove that party named Zane out of the way. Acting that I care and obey her is a ploy for me to just get what I want. Most of the time, at the very least. I'm not who I seem. And that's the plan."

"…I don't want to upset you here, but why did you so badly wanted that position?"

"Bragging rights, I have to admit. I… That's basically why. I'll tell you more at a later date."

"Well whatever. Let's see if the Speedy Demon can run as fast as his mind can process the sword being stabbed through his abdomen."

"I like your train of thoughts, even if you should keep quiet when you say that, but I don't necessarily believe murder is the right way about this problem. Carlos shouldn't be removed entirely. It's not his fault that he kissed the asses of the right people to get here. It's just the naive people he's fooled… Catching my drift?"

"…I… don't think… I am…"

"Oh it's not that big of a concern. Just… here go fetch Kursura. I need to speak with him. And don't tell anyone about this conversation. Got it?"

"Sure thing. I don't open my mouth like others. Even when I'm drunk. Just ask Oxob."

And he walks through the archway, down the corridor. Oh that boy believes anything that comes out of my mouth. He's smart enough to pick up certain speaking vocabulary, but not quite intellectual to pick up what my words mean. More than meets the idiotic naive eyes of this land. I'm certain there's some levels of irony here. Does it matter poor reader? I'm quite certain you don't mind, nor can you fathom exact levels of comprehension to be able to understand what in the world is going on.

What? Are you a bit surprised that I'm aware you're watching me? To clear up any confusion, some of the large amounts of it, no, this is not written down in any book anywhere (I hope not). Anyways, enjoying the show? Or too stupid to have an opinion? I wonder how idiots like you people somehow managed to find your way here.

But for those on the same page… there's no rush necessary upon thy time gone by. Thus, if I ever make a fool of myself with the purse he gifted me… I got caught twice… More times than ever should have occurred… Screwed up with my shopping, she has an automated system, one that tracks what every member does. I did not know of this before. How? Not of a concern right now, the heat has died.

But I always earn money, no matter how. This time from a blinded fool. I would be wasting years of experience of my skills, perfected and crafted after many trials and errors, dealing with a moron like that if I can't get something useful out of him. Yes, make him think we both trust each other. I trust him enough to not blow the entire plan to shreds… He's desperate for my help. He's just a bit quiet, is all. Why has he stuck around and not immediately reported what I said to her? Our boss? He needs me… And I need him for… now.

I… hate that bitch… and that beanbag of a spic. There are varying rumours circling around how he got to where he is now. I don't believe either love one another. They can't be that stupid… Although definitely not out of the possible equations. Maybe someone is blackmailing the other, or he's just a spy (a terrible one if that). But he's done more than Willem even knows of… there's a bigger story, a backstory. He will pay. It helps (strategically) that he admires my vast amount of wisdom of knowledge that he perceives. Easily manipulative.

Kursura is considering retirement at this stage of his life. Why not let it go out with a bang? Not perhaps an explosion, literally, but one where friendship is burnt to a crisp. How can I get his position? When he leaves, someone will get it. I'm sure of it. I've seen a list she has of trustworthy advocates. I'm lower than I could have ever predicted. So much so, it hurts me a little. Although, it's all turned into anger… and then a plan. How can I use him, and hurt the bitch or the spic at the same time? I'll have to figure that out. Truth be told viewer, I don't exactly know myself. Of all the possibilities, the routes I can choose that's the most successful for mine, this appeared to be the best. How can I ruin them? How?

Well you read on and watch. I've got it. Let's see here… Kursura is a smooth talker, a very intelligent man who knows his way around firearms. He's the sort of man to be a seducer in a sense. More of a computer guy, but that's not how others seem him. The spic is a quiet and shy type, which may surprise you. Very hard to gain his trust, but one you have it, wouldn't it feel good to watch as his life washes away with every harmful word that the insensitive cheap labour can feel hurt by. He perceives that anyone who seems honest, is honest themselves. I haven't had to work hard to get his trust. For all he knows… I have a crush on the woman.

Isn't this just the best? Scheming? I think so myself. With the planning stage all figure out, I'll bring this monstrous plan to succeed. And from the ashes, with the darkness as my witness, I shall emerge victorious to the world's light.


	2. Interaction

**Chapter 2: Interaction**

"I've murdered many souls in battle. But I still believe it's wrong. For this game we all play, it's become natural to not even think about their morality. Sure, they are just doing their jobs. But so are we. Why should we care, if they are hired for those causes. They tried to kill innocent civilians. That's never been our intention, has it? Nor will it ever be. They were ruthless hired mercenaries. Cared nothing about themselves and their pay. Every merc I've ever met is a scumbag him or herself. Selfish and greedy. They'll become your slave if you give them enough zeros at the end of that check."

"What about Guz?"

"An exception to the rule. He is one single case of a good soul, compared to the thousands upon thousands of examples that prove my point. Not sure if he even has a personality, but nevertheless. This is not a sport, after all. It's manifested into a business nowadays. A dangerous business, where the chances of death are higher than bodily harm. I don't understand how that managed to happen."

"Well… aside from the _occasional_ assassins trying to kill us out of greed, it's all in fun. I mean, we're all like a family, in one sense. It's not just a business… But I can understand what you're saying. Everyone does their job well, we've all been friends for a long time."

"Sometimes I worry I'm not cruel enough for my job. I'm a bit too merciful. I let them escape out of my own morality, and they always come back and kill me. Respect long gone from their minds. Many times I wanted to seek revenge and kill them. They broke a moral code. Especially the man down at the docks."

"We still could have deescalated the situation! You didn't need to kill him."

"He would have rotted in jail anyways. He kept chattering so foolishly, talking about you and the new Lieutenant in such insulting and despicable terms, and degrading women in general. I apologize, it was hard for me to restrain myself. Yet he still was an escaped convicted paedophile. How he didn't get the death sentence in the first place is beyond me. He deserved death, no less. He had a weapon on him as well. You don't think he could have severely harmed any of us?"

"Well… I didn't know he was a convicted criminal of that crime at first… Now I'm starting to side with you on this. I still believe throwing him in jail is a better idea."

"Torture?"

"No! Unless he harmed the kid so much… No I still think torture is morally wrong. It's just unnecessary punishment."

"Waste of energy and resources perhaps… But he still deserves every last whip. Anyways, enough about that. When does the ceremony commence?"

"…Ceremony?"

"Yes, doesn't the new Lieutenant get thrown a party or something?"

"No, he didn't want the spotlight to be on him. Wanted to only make it private between clan members."

"It's not out of his quiet character. Is he ever going to get over his social anxiety? How he even got here is still beyond me. Were we really desperate on new members? We could have used some of those mercs…"

"Stop thinking like that. You know how he is. He still won't even open up to me on what happened in his childhood. And I think we should respect him to not pry. And I don't think I would tell you if I know. You're going to have to get it from him, if ever. And it's hard trying to 'get over' anxiety. It's a mental illness."

"Which is why-"

"I'm not going to release him. You've seen the good things he's done around the place. He's not as useless as you first believed he was."

"…True."

"And I will never replace him with a barbarian mercenary. Ever. He's just too kind and sweet-hearted."

"Has he ever killed anyone?"

"Erm… Not to my knowledge, no."

"While your point of he's usefulness is made, it's outweighed by the fact that he can't fight, he doesn't want to fight, and has never fought before. Even medics of the RHG system know basic self-defence. He knows squat. He can read about how to fight in those books of reed, when it comes to the real world, he can easily die in a matter of seconds. His life taken away with the snap of a finger. You need to transform him to stop being so caring, and toughen him up."

"Have you seen what's happen over the past few months? I think the chances of us dying, or him for that matter, are slim to nothing. We couldn't even be defeated in space-"

"Somehow defying laws and physics."

"-And I don't want to waste my time pondering how and when I'm going to pass away. Another thing, why would anyone want to kill him for?"

"You're not thinking ahead here. He could be used as a bargaining tool for the future, a hostage for whatever they want. It's not impossible."

"But that has never happened! And we don't have any enemies right now. They've been removed."

"You're missing the point here. I sense hesitation in your voice. You're not even sure about it yourself, are you?"

"W-well… Who would want to attack us in the future?"

"Perhaps you've peeved someone off in the past, and they are seeking revenge. I wouldn't be surprised in imagining countless bounties over your head especially, and maybe the rest of us as well. Money is very dangerous when combined with one person who is very greedy. Money can make anyone do anything. This world is not as 'friendly' as it appears to make out for you."

"I don't believe that for a second. I mean, just take a look at everyone at Hyun's dojo-"

"Yes that oversized reed hut."

"-They are all nice and respectful. To us and everyone around them. Even those who are a bit more… _crazier_ than the normal Gladiator there. And the civilians of the world can't give us enough praise and admiration for us." Which should have never happened in the first place. I'd think it's best if I don't speak that to the world. She may get certain implications. They all do. The Darkness Wars (or whatever you like to call them) is still ingrained into people's minds, which is rather surprising, considering it ended about forty years ago. You'd think people would have moved on. But I guess some families can't let go of what happened. Can you even blame them for that? Perhaps.

Praising the darkness (which is a rare event that occurs every now and again) is a kiss of death in this place. Bad things happen to those who actually worship the darkness. Usually when some odd-ball (insane xenophobic fuckwit) comes along by, and attempts to 'preach' to us all, we all give the person a stern glare. Then they do something bizarre, after being stalked (no, 'observed') of course. And they are locked in prison, not executed or anything. These people and their mercy. Morons. If they get out, which I have a suspicious feeling that it may come true, then I will be right again. And these morons are still stupid.

"And I don't really want to be thinking about this now. I need to have a rest, after all the work we've done. Especially with Umbrella still being a controversy around here." Another imbecilic thing that shouldn't have occurred. I need to write down a list of contrived reasoning 'for the greater good'. I doubt for a second that he's a loyal person. He'll betray all of us soon. It's only a matter of when. And how, would be interesting. I will always be a step ahead of him. And her. And everyone.

"Speaking of this pressing matter, how exactly did Umbrella get crossed over to the light side again?"

"Wait, you don't know?"

"Yes I don't, dear. Otherwise I wouldn't be asking."

"Well I assumed a smartass like you would know for sure." Tch. You gotta take them as you go. Oh please viewer, I already know the contrived reasoning behind all this. I just want to hear her lousy excuse. Her stupid 'let's take advantage of this' excuse. Not some second chance bollocks. You don't trust the enemy that becomes your friend. "His overlord or his boss, not quite sure, had betrayed after he failed to 'eliminate' us the time he attacked the base."

"Or anyone."

"Yes, or anyone. He even failed to erase Alfa, which was a very worrying battle he never told anyone. I swear that won't ever happen again." People care about the kind veteran a lot. Is he seen as a role model? Not quite sure, losing an arm doesn't take you a long way. "So his boss assumed Umbrella was going to betray him, so they tried to torture him into giving any information. That's when he escaped and turned himself in, and pretty much told us everything on where they were, and what they were doing next. Then he came here-"

"For a cure you somehow conducted years ago."

"Heh, I'm a pretty smart girl." And also delusional. Don't give me that smirk. "And yeah, he's pretty much joined the gang. Still very quiet, but he's kinda lovable in a way. Just more of an outsider who is trying to adapt to his new life here." Like the spic, only actually a threat. "And that's about it so far."

So, his boss believed his most valuable and 'powerful' weapon was a traitor, for being a terrible assassin, and then tried to torture him (I assume he's been tortured a lot in the past, for being a silent robot). Wow, nice thinking skills there you idiotic commander. It's a good thing you still have a large, powerful faction… Oh wait. For some reason I can't buy the commander (I believe his name was Red) going full-retard, unless all the power he had went to his mind, and greed and paranoia set in. Which… is not an impossible scenario to actually occur. Realistic to a degree.

But decided to join us, because we had a cure he needed, due to some radiation killing his brain. And no one took advantage of the fact that he had all the cards for him to bow to our every whim? I swear kindness does not belong in a very deadly business such as this. Although, the foolish people have started all of this with these 'collaborations' and 'duels'. How no one has died from an accident is beyond me. It's ingrained into our minds, not including me of course, that all of this is acceptable. Near-death experiencing from flashy fighting, this deadly sport played by half-witted dunces.

Congratulations darkness, this is the world you left in your wake. Were you attempting to corrupt weak minds to make themselves kill each other, and fail in doing so? Or have you already done that, and the wise found a cure? It's something I won't ever get an explanation for.

"So, you fully trust Umbrella with your life?"

"Well yes, of course I do. I- We saved his life. And he would do the same thing in turn. Why would he betray us?"

"I don't believe that he would, but since you asked, there was a minor incident where he tried to murder all of us."

"He was forced to! He didn't have any sense of self, controlling his own body for once. And we saved his life."

"It appears your running out of reasons why I should trust him."

"You- If it weren't for him, then Commander Red and his corporation would have wiped us out, and/or the innocent civilians they tried to rule over. And you don't seem to trust anyone in general." Anyone without good reasoning, of course.

"You… well attempting to get the point across is rather pointless to you. And you claimed you desire a rest right now."

"Yeah… I'm not usually this tired. But I'm never have been this stressed out before."

"Take your rest, I can see out in your post."

"Thanks Draven. I'll see ya in the morning."

"No worries Jade." We both waved goodbye, as she wandered down into the resting quarters. You are so vulnerable right now, you can't even conceive it. Although I would be rushing the plan, and the blood can be easily seen to be from my hands. Patience is a virtue in this world, not just a personality trait. More so something inconceivable to the vapid minds of the Gladiators, and everyone in general.

Now, it's very apparent she is too empathic and stubborn. And my reasoning of the new Lieutenant flew right over her head. Her caring nature for anyone means her emotions overwhelm her logic, to see the clear-cut logic that I've attempted to insert into her minds. Which is mildly surprising, but also somewhat believable. Am I supposed to expect more from the bitch? She has a very positive mind, comes out as very cheerful, but has that dark, depressing hole in her heart from her father's death, and the rest of her family's disappearance. She won't admit it, but they are most definitely deceased at this point. If they were hunted by the same mercenaries that killed her father, for unknown incentives. Maybe her 'relic fans' are very valuable to the dark market. It's the black market, but darker.

Now here's a thought, reader. Stick with me. I believe she was searching reasons to attack Commander Red and his faction, due to 'someone' describing Red as very similar to her childhood attacker, and this was all out of spite. The search for truth can be deadly at times. Perhaps she's becoming very desperate, and perhaps is reasoning of why she attempts to be defensive of protecting Umbrella… to have an excuse to attack Commander Red? Has she fulfilled acceptance of getting revenge, and perhaps Red was the perpetrator. I thought they were about the same age. It might have been Red's father who perpetrated this.

Or maybe she is lying through her teeth. Although I can't understand why. I know this has led to me believing she is secretly insecure but is hiding it perfectly, dear viewer. And consider her the Ace. More-so the broken Ace if anything. Exposing her may be pointless. Who else would want to attack her exactly? Numerous individuals have placed bounties on her head, mainly the entire faction and its members, of course. Exposing this would make them strike while the chance exists, as slim as it could possibly exist. And may accelerate my plans… or the prospect of this plan backfiring could be very detrimental to me. Somehow. It's always could occur…

I'll consider this notion. Now viewer, if you could excuse me, while I contemplate the plan further. I mean, framing someone else for exposing her shouldn't be that too hard. And Kursura is still hanging around… Ignore the light bulb spawning above my head. I have strings to pull.


	3. Darkness

**Chapter 3: Darkness**

What is the Darkness?

It's a question often asked, but any possibility of an explanation given is denied. Any clear reasoning from millennials at the very least. And don't believe what that old weather book in Hyun's library tells you. Completely misleading and a nest of lies, which every soul is gullible enough to believe it without dubiousness. Uncertainty about any little detail entirely fictitious to all the ludicrous minds of this planet.

So, I believe you too are wondering what the entire big deal here is. It's easy to explain. The book entitled 'The History of Cier' (important note this nation or country that we all reside in is not alluded to as 'Cier', or anything to my knowledge. but why don't we let it slide for now) adequately explains the brief summary of the last 100 years or so of my species' history. And it's horrendously wrong. Although, like many questionable values, beliefs and ideas in this world, it's made to be incorrect on purpose, where the majority, if not all of the populous, consider it accurate, their credulous minds accept. There is no evidence to prove any of this story telling, aside from the word of a presumable dying man. Gullibility is a common trope around here, didn't you already figure that out?

Why don't we start with the second chapter of seven? Quite brief indeed. This opening passage claims that the Darkness, a sentient being created from the descent and hatred of the shadows... according to an idiot. However this is all just speculation, as the writing clearly has no idea himself, and neither did anyone else at the time. I know. Anyone simply referring to this mysterious being as evil, clearly doesn't know what they are talking about. Evil does not to even come close to beginning to cover the Darkness.

Perhaps some context is necessary, and not what the book misleads you into believing. And the time, the rulers of the 'first' dojo has absolutely no idea what they were doing. Their intentions were indeed pure, but their execution was horrifically horrendous. Their values of peace and prosperity weren't mainstream as they first thought. Bandits and grotesque monsters, deformed and distorted beings that should have never existed, roamed the lands. The population was about a quarter of what was recently summed in the latest census. Around 15 million people, but I'm assuming based off multiple reports. Enforcing balance across the wide ranges and valleys of the land failed spectacularly, which eventually led to an anarchist uproar of many riots. People don't like authoritarian leaders, even if they were nearly completely selfless. Go figure. At the time magical powers were mythical, perhaps even unimaginable, while guns were not yet invented, so they had to make do with iron swords and shields. Rice, a magical item in the form of rice (hence the name) that in various ways holds balance in the world, was only known and used by the elders at this point for their own inhuman strength that started to wane on them. Any peace left in the lands slowly evaporated, as many factions rose up to take down the elders, who grew weaker for each passing day for unknown reasons, and each other. Rice corrupted people to do what was once unspeakable deeds, yet it has evolved into highly possible.

The Great Downfall, as historians recall the travesty (War of the World has a better tune to it), occurred before the Darkness ever became a factor at all. But that's not what the writer of this oh-so precious book wants you to know. The Darkness pounced on the weakness of the lands, their inferior technology of weaponry and the lack and refusal of communication with rarely anyone else (unless you were in your faction). It had mind-controlled several leaders of numerous factions, including one elder, to carry out its chores. The possessed were slowly corrupted, even those with iron wills, fell down too easily. It had timed this when riots began to stop, and peace deals were being made, which for the Darkness was not a good thing. It considered picking them off one-by-one while in conflict with one another, but decided against it for whatever reason. The possessed stirred up even more tensions, and riots broke out again, being misled that one faction were trying to consume enough Rice to become too powerful and disrupt the balance further. The elders weren't safe from these accusations. Then, once it climaxed at the Battle of Holmfirth, the Darkness arrived in physical form at least. How? He took some of the possessed and made their jobs, simple and easy enough, bring certain amounts of Rice, not too much, and not too little, to a secret unknown location (that wasn't the shadow-hold, as you might be misinformed about) so it could feed. Live. Long enough to become powerful, and feast off the world, and then perhaps the entire world.

That horrifying screech coming from beyond a mountain, loud enough for everyone to hear, sent fear through everyone's spines, the oblivious and the ignorant. The possessed began attacking their own factions, as confusion and chaos rose through the lands. The power surging through the controlled elder sent shock through the other elders, and indeed, every other faction members. They soon then realised they had been conned to attack each other. Their attempts to band together and fight these puppet abominations were futile. Towns and village were invaded by creatures infused with power from the Darkness, slaughtering innocent civilians and small helpless factions unopposed. All the elders and the rest of the factions could do is observe their world slowly falling apart, afraid to take any action, which would be pointless in itself. The Darkness had obtained too much Rice for any opponent to show their faces.

Once the possessed had been used for its deeds, they were immediately executed. Everyone was broken and defeated at this point in time. Now, here is an interesting part of the story. This book claims that the elders used all the Rice they had to cut the Darkness from its power source, sacrificing themselves, as factions gained unfamiliar powers. Complete lie. An entity from another world, perhaps dimension, interfered and fought off the Darkness itself, while the Elders took credit for it. Because they didn't want anyone else to think they could be defeated in battle. Then one day, they mysterious vanished without a trace. Or went into hiding for some reason or another. To test anyone to the role of a leader? Your pick. I'd quite like to know the motives of the entity, fighting the Darkness then leaving. Was it killed? The real report doesn't go into details about this. Perhaps someone didn't want anyone to truly know why.

Back to the recollection, the entity was the one who cut the Darkness in half, creating a massive dispersal of Rice across the entire lands, the West being an exception, while the entity disappeared. Unintentionally laying the foundations of duels, as Rice started to effect the local populous like never before. Quite terrifying, with that kind of power at the time could have led to someone letting all the Rice get to their heads, and attempt to become a dictator. Oddly enough no one was led down this path (somehow). The abundance of such an item made training to stop the creatures owning their lands much easier to fend off. They were, in a sense, mindless zombies (without the disease to infect their prey).

And here, is where the power of friendship trumps in the end. Once the elders left the remaining factions, they had to band together to stop this threat that had still managed to ravage the lands. Of course, there had to be some evil factions out there. Four of them resided in Shadow-Hold, which appeared to embrace the Darkness and their intentions were to outlast the invasion and take over the world. The Alliance, as the collective factions unoriginally deemed themselves, defeated them rather swiftly (they didn't have any Rice, and wasn't aware of its existence either). All factions communicated together in an effort to stop this menace, sending a large army of an unrecorded number to stop the Darkness.

And failed the first time. Yes, the book _forgets_ to mention that there was more than one fight. Three, to be exact. It only recalls the last one, and attempts to remove any traces of the previous two, as they were highly unprepared and unorganised as well. Training be damned. 9 million lives were lost as the Darkness' invasion had been fought off, once and for all… Well, at least the Darkness never returned. Balance had been restored after a few months of the Third Battle of Holmfirth. Fields had been rifled with rotting corpses, as the surviving populous became victorious as peace and prosperity returned to the world. There was a lot mourning at the sheer numbers that perished over the course of six months.

And that was the true story that the book writer doesn't want to tell you. He was revising what might have happened. Taking something that was there, and rephrasing it. History would be wonderful if only it were true. Which is why, among many other reasons, I despise this book. I got my sources from multiple different books they I worked up and down to find its legitimacy. I'm devoted to the truth. Also my multiple connections show that certain stories were authentic, and even more information about the backstory of this world that the ones at the top refuse to tell anyone. These connections descended from the survivors at the time, and kept recordings of papers through generations. And yet everyone still believed this passed person (if he isn't still alive right now) instead of the real quotes. Because these people were deem unauthentic. Which, coming from them, is stating a lot.

Why is Hyun and the other veterans on his council hiding? Well it's simple. They don't want the world to lose the peace everyone thrives on. They can't handle another large revolt against their dojo, the world will perish to the Darkness. What, you thought it was dead and removed from existence? Not quite. It's still out there. Somewhere. Too weak to control anyone or absorbed Rice. It's out there. They know it, and so do I. Connections are quite useful at times. And having similar goals and dreams can go hand-in-hand in accomplishing them. There's more to the story that explains this further, of course. But I was filling in time as Jade talks with that silent lost cause. Seriously what does she see in him? Love better not blind her on this case. She'll regret it as time passes on. It doesn't help if it's a sexual relationship (if the spic knows how, which I doubt). Having a sexual relationship with a woman never ends well. And it's not a good ride to step onto.

And that is it for now. I can carry on, but I have to keep you entertained long enough. The next phase of my original plan… is currently being stalled. The people and factors I need aren't present right now. So story telling will have to make-do. I can leave you dear viewer with a quote on what someone stated on the Darkness a hundred years ago. Adieu.

 _'A world of fear and treachery tormented everyone. A world of trampling and being trampled upon was the norm. A world which will grow not less but more merciless as it refines itself. Progress in our world will be progress towards more pain. This was the time before the Darkness attacked. The elders claimed that they were founded on love or justice. It soon would be controlled under an unstoppable abomination. In this world there will be no emotions except for fear, regret, resignation, and self-abasement. Everything else will be destroyed inevitably from the Darkness' invasion. Everything will submit before it._

 _Everything.'_


End file.
